Me And My Jacob
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Bella POV: Loosely based on Jacob and Bella. Just a scene where Bella is enjoying Jacob's company. Read Author's Note for more! Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Loosely based on Real Life Events. I just wanted to say that this Jacob Black may not be anything like the one you find and read about in Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. It's more based on my Jacob—really named something else in RL—I always compare him to Jacob Black. Just note, don't think about Edward in this short story—its more setting in New Moon. And, please Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight.

* * *

**_

I quickly made my bed, trying to race fate before Jacob got here. Charlie was gone for the day, and it Jake and I were supposed to hang out; spend time together. I was looking forward to having the sun back in my life for the day. I made sure that everything was tidy and at least okay looking. I hated it when he came over, and we couldn't spread out and have fun. The last time we had tried…poor Jake kept bumping into the stuff that was crowding my room.

"Bells?" I heard a voice shouting from the bottom of the stairs. It was Jake.

At least this time, he hadn't disappointed me. He had shown up.

"I'm up here." I shouted from my room. I heard him come up the stairs and slowly open my door. "Can I come in?" He laughed, "Or is it too dangerous?"

"Funny!" I said, rolling my eyes, tucking in the end of the sheet under the mattress.

Before I could protest, he jumped on top of my bed and sighed.

"Wow. Your bed is so comfy."

"Jake!" I squealed. "I just made that!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Bells. Live a little. You know you want to jump on it too. Come here."

He extended his arms, but I shook my head. "No! You're horrible Jacob Black."

He gave me the smile that I so loved and chuckled.

"As long as you love me, Bella Swan." I couldn't help but laugh at his mockery.

I followed in his footsteps. I jumped onto my bed and landed next to him. He hugged me with a laugh. "I'm so proud of you!" He said, rolling his eyes. "You jumped on a made bed."

"You're making it this time." I said, poking him.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. You'll learn to never make a bed when I'm around. All I do is mess it up." I nodded and stared into his dark eyes.

I could be happy with him. I knew I could. It had been so long since I had been this happy… though, it wasn't completely.

"What are you thinking about? You're all of sudden so…quiet. And you're looking at me weird." I blushed and looked down at my hands that were so close to him.

"Bella?" He asked again. I shrugged. "I'm just thinking…about how I feel."

I didn't want to give Jacob hopeful feelings, but I was a lot happier with him.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking at me with eyes…full of…hope?

"Happy." I whispered.

He smiled. "Good."

"Jake…" I knew deep down, inside…I was falling for him. I wanted him. I wanted to be happy with him. I could see how easily he fell into my life. There was still something missing…maybe it was the romance.

There wasn't…romance; true love between Jacob and I. It was much more, enjoying one's company. Friendship that …went beyond the boundaries of friendship. Maybe that's why I felt so weird about it. I wasn't sure how I would fit into that kind of relationship.

I knew that I could never, and would never love the way I had before in the past. But I knew that I loved Jacob.

I never wanted to hurt him.

I wanted to remain by his side for as long as I could.

I felt his hand hold mine, and I instantly felt whole again.

I felt the shards of glass that had pierced my heart… I felt them fall, and my heart began to heal.

"I know that things will never be the same…but I'm here for you Bells. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you."

I knew his words were true.

I had to believe in it.

He was my last hope.

He was the string, the thread that was sewing my life back together. He was bringing me back to the world of reality. His reality. I knew that I could never love him the way he deserved to be loved; but all I could do was offer him what I had left of me.

Would it be good enough?

I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we held so dear to ourselves. But I knew that Jacob wished deep down, that I would finally give in to my desire—my desire of him. My want to be with him.

And I knew I just wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to let go.

Why wasn't I ready to let go?

"Bella…" He whispered again, his face was closer to mine. Why hadn't I noticed that. "Bella… you're thinking about this way too hard."

I looked at him confused. "How so?"

"Sometimes…you just have to live. Sometimes, you have to forget about what people think about you, what they expect, and just be yourself. Live the way you want to live your life. What is it that will make you happy?"

"If I knew…" Oh boy, I did know. But that wasn't possible. He would never return. So… for now, this would make me happy. I didn't want to face the fact that in a few months time, I would have to really sit down and think about what Jacob was to me.

But for now, lying here with him, enjoying his company. Enjoying his warmth that he brought with the day….the sunlight, the scent of freedom…it was good enough.

"Bella." He said, with a very serious look on his face.

I was almost afraid to answer him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.

* * *

Bella:_**

Jacob's face was peaceful as he was lying next to me. I wanted nothing more than to keep him there beside me forever. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and keep him by my side. He was my sun—my warmth.

He was warming my ice cold body.

I felt my fingers find themselves in his hair, slowly rubbing the line of hair and skin. I felt his breathing deepen, and he crept his arm around me tighter.

I felt tears spring to my eyes at the thought of having to say goodbye to him. I never wanted to let him go. It would be these days that I remembered, cherished when it was just me again. When my world shrunk and became dull…boring. Just me.

"Hey." He whispered, pushing me gently with him arm. I tried to open my eyes, but I felt the brink of tears trying to come down my cheeks. I couldn't cry in front of him. I couldn't let him know that I was hurting.

After a fake yawn, I opened my eyes—allowing the tears to look like an effect of a yawn.

"Yes?" I managed, sucking in a breath. He looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I shrugged, not looking at him.

"You aren't…thinking of him, are you?" He asked, taking my hand and brushing his finger tips over mine. I shook my head—for once I wasn't.

"No. Jake. I wasn't." I whispered.

He got onto his elbow and held me even closer.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I just…can't keep you here with me."

"I'll come back tomorrow!" He said, with a half surprised look on his face.

"No…" I began. "It's not that! Its just… I can't keep you here, like this forever. I can't keep leading you on. I can't let you…expect things, when I have nothing to offer."

He was quiet for a moment. "You have yourself."

"That's all I have, Jake. I can't give that up to…and then you go off…and leave, when you find another girl."

"I wouldn't find another girl, Bella. You're it for me. You're the one that I love. Not some other girl."

"But you don't know that Jake. I'm one girl out of how many."

"You're one girl, yes. But the only girl." He said again, trying to reassure me. "You're the only girl for me, Bella Swan."

I shook my head, trying to hold in my tears.

"You don't understand." He shook his head, pushing a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh." He said. "Shhhh. You're not thinking. You don't know what you're saying." He wrapped his arms around me and held me, cradled me.

"I'll be here for as long as you want me around."

His words stabbed a knife through my heart. Edward had said the same thing…

"I'll be here for a lifetime…and even a little after that." He said with a laugh.

I wrapped my arm around his and held it close. I never wanted to let go.


End file.
